


Bright yellow sun that fades away to black and blue in every place

by MarauderCracker



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Other, werewolf shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 09:06:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarauderCracker/pseuds/MarauderCracker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is breathing. Stiles is breathing and now Scott can breathe too. He slowly moves away the fallen branch that rests over his best friend's torso, and moves a hand to press his thumb against Stiles' inner wrist. Scott's brow furrows in worry and confusion as he realizes that, even though he's completely unconscious, Stile's heart is beating uneven and wildly. His skin is too cold and his forehead sweating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bright yellow sun that fades away to black and blue in every place

The moon is still visible in the grey sky, hidden for a second by the passing clouds. The storm calmed just before dawn, but the fight stretched until the sun was entirely over the horizon. Now, as the normal people slowly get out of their beds for a normal day; the paranormal and supernatural inhabitants of Beacon Hills slowly try to gather themselves up and count how many of them are still breathing after the full moon.

Stiles is breathing. Stiles is breathing and now Scott can breathe too. He slowly moves away the fallen branch that rests over his best friend's torso, and moves a hand to press his thumb against Stiles' inner wrist. Scott's brow furrows in worry and confusion as he realizes that, even though he's completely unconscious, Stile's heart is beating uneven and wildly. His skin is too cold and his forehead sweating.

Then, the rest of his senses start to catch up, and the acid scent of sweat laces with the sweet smell of blood. There is something else there, though. Something is rotting. Scott lets himself fall to his knees next to his best friend's body. Carefully, he rotates Stiles' body to the right, just enough that he can see the rip on his shirt, the dark stain on the cloth, the wound. But it's not a wound. It's a bite.

It seems like the movement awoke Stiles, who shifts on Scott's hold and lets out a stuttered gasp. He whines, and his whole face contorts in pain. Scott counts the seconds before he opens his eyes, and only then he dares whisper a broken, " _Stiles?_ " His voice sounds raspy and tired. " _Scott?_ " he asks back, and his eyes are glassed over. " _Scott... What...? Where...? Is everybody alright?_ " And Scott knows that Stiles can be selfish, can be manipulative, can be a careless asshole when he wants to. But, in that moment, his heart breaks. Because he has no idea that he has been bitten, he has no explanation for his pain, and he still asks for the rest of the pack first.

" _They are alive,_ " is all Scott can answer, before his friend lets out a cry and clutches at his side like he has just been stabbed. After a deep breath, Stiles raises his hand again, tries to focus on it despite his blurry vision. His fingers are sticky with dark, almost black blood. " _Scott. Scott, tell me... Scott, tell me this..._ " Stiles tries to sit up to look at his wound, and falls back to the muddy floor with a groan. Scott doesn't want to answer. " _Scott... Is it...? Have I...?_ "

" _It's a bite, Stiles,_ " is the only possible answer, because Scott has never been good at anything other than truth. The wolf inside him wants to howl, to call for the pack. He can't do this alone.  _  
_

" _Scott,_ " Stiles pants, and he presses his hand to the still bleeding bite again, " _Peter told me once_  that..." He seems to be biting his tongue for a second, maybe to distract himself for the pain, maybe to get away from the way his mouth isn't able to stop talking. " _That the bite can kill. If your body... If your body doesn't take it._ "  _  
_

Without an answer, Scott presses his hand over Stiles', over the bite, and wills all of the strength he has left after the battle to focus there.  The veins in his arm bulge and fill with black blood, with dark energy. Stiles lets out a sigh. " _You are not dying. You are not dying, Stiles,_ " Scott is finally able to say, never taking his hand off his best friend's. It's more force of will than actual supernatural power what makes him take Stiles' pain away one more time, but it leaves him breathless. " _If you die, I'm going to punch you, do you understand?_ "

Stiles, with a weak grin hanging from his lips, looks at him behind heavy lids. Even in what Scott is sure is agonizing pain, he manages to sass him. " _What, are you going to torture Peter Hale to get his dark, werewolf-y secret of immortality out, and bring me back from the dead to break my nose?_ " He says, and his voice sounds barely strained.

" _Actually, I am. We just won, Stiles. We won, everything is fine, and you cannot die. This is the start of good things. You can't die on me, Stiles,_ " Scott babbles, the last words sounding more desperate and less joking than he intended to. But Scott is desperate right now. Afraid and devastated, as he watches his best friend, his brother, whine in pain once again and dig nails into the bite.

" _I'm not dying, Scott. I'm too hot to die, we all know it. Even the supernatural forces know it,_ " Stiles jokes, but he's no longer grinning. His face is contorted in a grimace when he speaks again. " _Besides, if I died, who would be here to make plans and..._ " His voice goes softer and then, fades out. His hand loosens under Scott's, and his eyes are closed even before Scott can register the stop of his heartbeat.

Scott howls. Not calling for the pack, not asking for help from an merciless moon. He howls and his hand grasps Stiles' with all of his strength, trying to drag out pain that his friend is no longer feeling. But his veins fill and his lungs run out of air at the sheer power of whatever that is being passed from Stiles to him. Scott can feel all of his energy leaving him, and his voice dies in his throat. 

He lets himself fall over Stiles' body, still holding his unmoving hand. " _Stiles,_ " he lets out, still holding back the tears.

" _Scott, I can't breathe with you on top of me,_ " a gritty voice answers. With a jolt, he straightens up, and find a pair of golden eyes smiling up at him. " _Dude, I think I saw the light at the end of the road or whatever._ "

Scott hugs his best friend so hard that he could actually kill him this time. He chooses to save the killing urges for when the healing has kicked in, though. Then, he owes this asshole a punch in the face.

**Author's Note:**

> I really needed to write this. Don't even ask me why. It's un-beta'd, so, if you find spelling and grammar mistakes or if you just think that something sounds like shit, hit me up with a comment.


End file.
